familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jane Elizabeth Hogan (1864-1949)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = John Hogan (1828-1886) |Mother = Winifred Conboy (1828-aft1911) |Spouse = Martin Matthew Gelchion I (1858-1899) |Marriage = Saint Paul's Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = John Hogan (1828-1886) |Children = Matthew John Gelchion I (1886-1966) Mary Catherine Gelchion (1888-1889) Elizabeth Gelchion (1890-?) Winifred Gelchion (1895-?) Jane B. Gelchion (1895-?) Katherine Gelchion II (1892-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Jane Elizabeth Hogan (1864-1949) Emigrated from Ireland to USA between 1876-1881 (b. May 1864, Hollygrove, Athleague Parish, Killeroran District, County Galway, Ireland - d. Tuesday, July 05, 1949, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *John Hogan (1828-1886) *Winifred Conboy (1828-aft1911) Siblings *Bridget Hogan (c1860-?) who married Michael Boyle (c1856-?) *Moira Hogan (c1861-?) *Michael Hogan (1863-?) *Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) aka Mary Hogan, who came to the US and married Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928) *Patrick Hogan (1866-?) *Winifred Hogan (c1870-?) who came to US and married John Healy I (c1870-bef1920) *Ann Elizabeth Hogan (c1870-?) who came to US and it is not known if she married There were other children and more work will have to be done to find the entire set of siblings in the Irish baptismal books. Emigration She emigrated from Hollygrove, Athleague Parish, Killeroran District, County Galway, Ireland in 1876 and arrived in New York City. Other sources list her emigration as 1880 and 1881. Marriage Jane married Martin Matthew Gelchion I (1858-1899) aka Matthew Gelchion, at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church at 14 Greenville Avenue in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, on January 13, 1886. They were listed under their Latin names as: "Matthaeum Gelchion" and "Joannam Hogan". Children *Matthew John Gelchion I (1886-1966) who married Mary E. Sullivan (1890-1967) *Mary Catherine Gelchion (1888-1889) who died as infant *Elizabeth Gelchion (1890-?) who married William Henry Haney (1888-1985) *Winifred Gelchion (1891-1984) aka Winnie Gelchion, who married John Furey (1895-1925) *Jane B. Gelchion (1895-?) aka Jennie Gelchion, who married Patrick Joseph Cryan (1894-1961) aka Packy Cryan *Katherine Gelchion II (1892-?) aka Kitty Gelchion, who married John Morgan Death of husband On September 16, 1899 Jane's husband, Matthew, died of tuberculosis after just 13 years of marriage. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1900 Jane was living at 138 McAdoo Avenue, Jersey City as a widow with her children. In 1910 Jane Hogan was living at 64 Rose Avenue in Jersey City with George S. Rankin (1866-1943) and Catherine Doyle (c1866-c1895). George S. Rankin's son, William Thomas Rankin I (1890-1970) would later marry Katherine Agnes McLaughlin (1893-1989). Katherine McLaughlin's mother was Margaret Agnes Conboy (1866-1951) aka Maggie Conboy, who was Jane Hogan's cousin. In 1920 Jane was living at 64 Rose Avenue, in Jersey City, New Jersey with her daughters, Katherine and Jane, as well as her nephew, John Healy (1898-?). Rutherford, New Jersey In 1930 Jane Hogan was living with: her daughter, Jane Gelchion; and Jane's husband, Patrick Cryan at 24 Hackett Place in Rutherford, Bergen County, New Jersey. Death Jane died of a heart attack in 1949 at 381 Van Nostrand Avenue in Jersey City. Burial She was buried in Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City with: Martin Gelchion, her husband; Jane B. Gelchion, her daughter; Pat Cryan, her son-in-law; and Mary Catherine Gelchion, who died as an an infant. Funeral notice Her obituary appeared in the Jersey Journal on Wednesday, July 06, 1949 and reads as follows: Mrs. Jane Gelchion (nee Hogan) died Tuesday in her home at 381 Van Nostrand Avenue. Mrs. Gelchion who was born in Ireland, resided in Jersey City many years. She was a communicant or Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church. Surviving Mrs. Gelchion are her son, Matthew Gelchion; four daughters, Mrs. Elizabeth Haney, Mrs. Winifred Parks, Mrs. Catherine Morgan and Mrs. Jane Cyan; 16 grandchildren and 13 great grandchildren. Relatives and friends are invited to attend the funeral on Saturday, July 09, at 9 a.m. from the funeral home of Richmond F. Routh. Solemn mass and requiem at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church at 10 a.m., interment at Holy Name Cemetery. External links *Jane Elizabeth Hogan at Findagrave *Jane Elizabeth Hogan at Geni Relationships Jane E. Hogan (1864-1949) was the first cousin, three times removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). File:1910 census Gelchion Hogan.jpg|1910 census File:1930 census Gelchion Cryan.jpg|1930 census Category:Non-SMW people articles